Whale Wars : Hetalia Style
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: The war rages in southern ocean between the Japanese Whalers and a group of anti-whaling activists called Hetalia Sea Wolves. These people are ready to do whatever it takes to save the whales from the hunters. See their interaction during the campaign in the most deadly sea in the world! GerUK. More warning inside. Based on Animal Planet's reality TV series; Whale Wars.


**WARNING! : This Fanfiction had nothing to do with the real Animal Planet's Whale Wars or the real Sea Shepherd Conservation Society. This is purely fiction, and I mean no disrespect for the actual Sea Shepherds. In fact, they're my heroes. The commentary in this fanfiction does not necessarily shares the author's opinion. I'm just writing it to make it more believable story.**

**A/N : I've been into Whale Wars for quite sometimes, and I was wondering what it would be like if I make a fanfiction with the setting of Antarctica and the Hetalia characters would be the activists who went there to stop Japanese whalers? This is the result of that thought. Since Whale Wars is documentary-style, I'll make this one in somehow-documentary-but-not-so-style (does it make any sense?) And also, some of the dialogues or comments in this fic are the opinion of some real people. Not all, but SOME.**

**And I know, I usually write USUK, but I'm going with GerUK this time. I'm not sure why, but I like this pairing somehow.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Not Hetalia, not Whale Wars. I make no profit of this.**

**Note :**

_The words in italic is the voice-over narrative._

**The words in bold is the comment from characters.**

The words in normal form is the usual scene.

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

_A war rages in the southern ocean. Antarctica pristine water, colored red with blood. The Hetalia Sea Wolves are the soldiers who fight in this war. Their leader, Captain Rome Vargas, they fight against a group of Japanese fishermen who has chosen to catch these whales. The Hetalia Sea Wolves said that the whalers are violating the international ban on commercial whaling; the whalers said they are legally killing whales for scientific research. Both claimed to have the law on their side._

_These are their battles._

_This is their war._

* * *

**Rome Vargas, Captain**

"**The situation in Antarctica whale sanctuary had gone very bad. The Japanese whaling fleet has done unforgivable thing for hunting such majestic creatures in their sanctuary. It is barbaric, and someone has to stop this. If whale dies, and ocean dies, then the human dies. It is as simple as that. And that's why we're here."**

* * *

They were gathered here, almost every single member of Hetalia Sea Wolves Conservation Society, in a dock somewhere in Australia's water. Rome Vargas was stood there among his friends, greeted each of them. The sponsors of Hetalia Sea Wolves were also there, to watch this moment of the new Hetalia Sea Wolves vessel's inauguration. The reporters caught every moment with their cameras lenses, taking as many picture as they could. Rome Vargas smiled as one of the sponsors came forward and shook his hand. He knew this red-head pretty well.

"Allistor! It's good to see you again," said Rome with a bright smile as usual. Allistor gave him a short nod. Allistor Kirkland was the young owner of world biggest industry, the Kirkland Enterprise, a multibillion company who produce eco-friendly goods, from a simple thing like electric toothbrush to eco-friendly sonic jet. "Thanks for the donation; we can get a new ship for this year's campaign down there in Antarctica."

"No problem, Mr. Vargas. I'm glad that I can do something to stop the commercial whaling. Believe it or not, I've been trying myself to do something about this, but it certainly not easy," said the red-haired Scottish man. "And beside, I can't let my younger brother go to this dangerous campaign with a junk you called ship like last year," Allistor added in low voice. "How's he doing, by the way?"

"Arthur? He's doing great. Too great, actually. I was a little concerned that you will forbid him to join anymore campaign after last year. I'll lose my most trusted crew member if you did that."

"Well, no one can resist once that stubborn lad started to argue with you. You'll always want him to have his way. It's good that he doesn't know that he has you wrapped around his fingers," said Allistor softly.

"Damn right!" said the older Italian man brightly. "At first, I thought he was just a spoiled brat, looking for adventure, but now… He sure was very dedicated. Anyway, is it the time for your speech?"

"Nah, I'll only make them bored!" Allistor glanced up the new ship and smiled.

Hetalia Sea Wolves' new ship, the Albion was sure can give hell to those damned whaling fleet!

* * *

_Melbourne, Australia. It is the last day of Hetalia Sea Wolves before they embark on a journey to the most dangerous sea on planet earth. Their mission is to stop the Japanese fishermen from hunting whales in Antarctic._

_Their captain, Rome Vargas, is a legend in environmental movement and a co-founder of the world renowned environmental organization; Greenworld._

* * *

**Rome Vargas, Captain**

"**We don't beg criminal to stop what they're doing. We have to physically and aggressively shut them down…"**

* * *

_But, Rome's aggressive and radical tactics has caused trouble with several countries' government. This makes the Greendworld asked him to leave with the vote of eleven to one, with his as the only descending vote. Twenty years ago, Rome Vargas started his own organization, Hetalia Sea Wolves, and set his own rules. He is the man, who is ready to die for whales, and he expects his crew to do the same._

_So now, wherever the Hetalia Sea Wolves go, controversy follows._

_The war between Hetalia Sea Wolves and Japanese fishermen is raging in southern ocean. The war keep intensified each year as the Japanese fishermen keep whaling in Antarctica. The Japanese called the activist pirates. Some people called them eco-terrorist, and some other called them heroes. But they called themselves "modern-day pirates." The Japanese claimed that they are hunting whales for scientific research, but the Hetalia Sea Wolves accusing them violating the international ban on commercial whaling. Both claimed to have the law on their side._

* * *

**Rome Vargas, Captain.**

"**We have the law, we have the regulations. What we don't have is the enforcement. People are asking, 'Why do you asked someone to risk their live for whales? How could you do that?' and I said, 'I don't see anything weird about it.' If no organization, or government do something about this, then we're gonna do it."**

* * *

The Albion had started their journey to the most deadly sea on earth. The Antarctica weather and sea could be so merciless for the vessel heading their way. The rough sea is what they were trying to sail now, as the ship was tossed by the high waves of the southern ocean sea. Rome Vargas sat in the bridge as he had to make sure that the waves wouldn't take them off the course. Hetalia Sea Wolves took thirty four crew members on their ship, and most of them are new to the expedition.

One of them was young Alfred F. Jones, the helicopter pilot from United States. He was still young, and had been the member of Hetalia Sea Wolves for a few years. When their pilot couldn't join this year's campaign, Rome asked Alfred to man the bird for this campaign, because helicopter is their most valuable asset in fighting the battles against the whalers. Alfred accepted it with bright smile and right now, he found himself dealing with a white haired German named Gilbert Beilschmidt as they would share cabin.

"Hi, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, the new chopper's pilot," Alfred introduced himself.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, quartermaster," said the albino with a smirk. "So, you're one of the newbie, yeah?"

"Yup," said Alfred as he put his bag.

"Well, don't worry. Most of the crews are, anyway," said Gilbert. "Just put your bag here. They're gonna need us to gather in the mess hall in a few minutes."

There were a few reasons of why people wanted to join the crew. Some of the newbies didn't know the reality of harsh life on the sea, especially in Antarctica. People came from different countries, different background. Some people were here to make a difference, and some were here for the adventure. Some people are never even been on sea before, and you could see the nervousness on their movement. These people sometimes didn't know what to do or something like that. So that's why, they had to prepare themselves for the harsh reality of living on Albion.

Alfred entered the mess hall along with Gilbert and saw some people were already in there. Gilbert greeted some of them and so was Alfred. Alfred took his place next to a quiet Japanese man. Alfred was surprised to see a Japanese willing to fight their own countrymen to save whales, but it made sense though. If these people were willing to risk their lives, of course they would faced their own countrymen and put them to their place. Alfred was impressed at this young Japanese.

"Hi. I'm Alfred F. Jones," said Alfred.

"Honda Kiku," said the Japanese, introducing himself.

He didn't manage to say anything more as a man came into the hall. Alfred knew this man very well. He was famous around the Hetalia Sea Wolves' members. Arthur Kirkland maybe only a young man, but his dedication for saving the whales was outstanding. Rome Vargas trusted this man as his second mate in Albion for his hard work, though some gossip might say that Arthur gained his position because he was a younger brother of Allistor Kirkland, the biggest donator for Hetalia Sea Wolves Conservation Society.

But the crew on Albion respected him.

As Arthur Kirkland stood before the crew members, everyone started to pay attention to him. Arthur coughed a bit before he started.

"We're going to enter the most remote and dangerous environment in the world, so we have to prepare and rationing on almost everything," said Arthur. "Shower is in every third day, for three minutes, and I want everyone to remember to watch after themselves. Remember that we will go to a sub-zero environment, and if you fell overboard, you'll die freezing before we could turn the ship around to save you," said the Englishman calmly. "I want everybody to be careful, and welcome to Albion."

With that, Arthur smiled and left the room towards the bridge.

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones, Helicopter Pilot.**

"**This is a new experience for me. I can't believe they're actually let me piloting the chopper for this campaign. I was a bit nervous when I first stepped onto this ship. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, or if I made a mistake or something. I'm going to an unfamiliar territory, and I bet, Antarctica would be colder, and more dangerous than my fridge back home."**

**He let out a small chuckle.**

* * *

_The campaign has already started under the command of Captain Rome Vargas. He is the leader of Hetalia Sea Wolves Conservation Society, and also the captain of Albion. As the man who's determined to stop the whaling, Rome Vargas is prepared to risk his life and everything in his possession to do that. As the captain who recruits the crew of Albion, Rome hopes that his crew would be determined to do the same._

* * *

**Elizaveta Hedervary, Deckhand.**

"**Rome Vargas is a great leader. He never directly gives us orders, because he has people to do that. He has his first mate, Ludwig Beilschmidt and the second mate, Arthur Kirkland."**

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas, Cook**

**"Ve~ Ludwig is a senior Hetalia Sea Wolves. He might not be very old, but Grandpa Rome always trusted him and his judgments. He is very strict, punctual, and he can be very scary. But I know that Ludwig is an excellent man for his jobs. Some people might think that Ludwig always acts stuffy and so on, but I think it because he cares about the well-being, and the rules in this ship. And I know he secretly loves pasta! Ve~"**

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt, Quartermaster**

"**Arthur Kirkland came from wealthy family, and thus makes everybody think he is a spoiled brat. But, I never met more dedicated man that really loved what he's doing. I think he's awesome, though not as awesome as me. Arthur is very calm and collected most of the time, though we know he had short fuse. But really, Arthur is a hard worker and loved his jobs in this ship. I think Arthur is a person who will voluntarily throw himself into sub-zero Antarctic water if that will stop those bastards from whaling. That could be awesome though."**

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt was sat on the bridge as he watched the ocean calmly. He was waiting for Rome Vargas for came out of his cabin and started the drill. The German glanced at Arthur Kirkland who stood next to control console as he looked to the distant horizon. The sailing master, a Spaniard named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was talked to him about the ship's course and the whaler's possible position.

Rome Vargas came out of his cabin and he smiled at the officers on the bridge.

"I think it's time for the drill, yes?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded.

"Arthur, take care of the bridge," he said to the second mate.

"Sure," Arthur moved up to the wheels. The Englishman hit the red button which caused the alarm to ring in the entire ship. He could imagine how frantic the crews would be as they tried to get out as soon as possible. Rome and Ludwig walked out of the bridge, leaving the senior officers to take the bridge for awhile.

The crews were running towards the deck, where Ludwig and Rome waited for them. After they all gathered and understood that the alarm was only a drill, Ludwig started his speech about the situation.

"Okay, one thing to remember is, when the alarm starts ringing, you will leave everything you're doing, and head to this place along with your life jacket. I got my life-jacket, and Captain Rome here has his life-jacket, but where're yours?" Ludwig smiled slightly at the crews. The murmurs came between the crews. There were still a lot of things they should learn about living in a ship. And for this campaign, they needed to know how to launch the small inflatable boats, the Delta.

Rome Vargas got back to the bridge, as Ludwig stayed on the deck and started the first attempt for the new crew to launch the Delta. It was ended up in a disaster. The boat flipped and caused all the small crews fell into the cold Antarctic water. The shouts of "Man overboard!" could be heard as Arthur quickly ran to the bridge and hit the emergency alarm button. Elizaveta quickly grabbed a line and threw it at the flipped boat. After the third tries, they managed to brought back the boat and quickly get the wet Delta crews to the infirmary. Wang Yao, the ship's doctor, had set the mess hall to become emergency room, where he already prepared heaters, blanket, hot chocolate, and everything that they might need to avoid hypothermia.

* * *

**Wang Yao, Medical Officer**

"**Aiyah!** **These people have no idea what they have to face if they didn't care about their safety, aru. The flipped Delta boat was caused by human error, though we do not know who's responsible for this, aru. When I saw them, I couldn't help but thinking, 'this people don't have a slightest idea about what they're doing!' aru."**

* * *

Ludwig returned to the bridge with solemn look on his face. Arthur glanced at him and gave him a supportive smile. Ludwig returned the smile. He then looked at Rome Vargas who was still silent as he sat on the helm. Rome threw him a look that caused Ludwig to turn into silence.

"What the hell was that?" asked the captain. "I thought you fully well, that only the operators who may get into the Delta before it touches the water."

There was no fury in his tone, but at that time, Ludwig knew he was in a serious trouble.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Well, your forgetfulness might cost our crews' life! I thought you were better than that, Ludwig," Rome still talked calmly. "Now, tell me, what on earth happened out there? Never once in our campaigns a Delta flipped like that."

"It's a human error, really. One of the deck crew mistook Elizaveta's hand signs and he didn't pull the line that tied to the boat tight enough. The delta was turned for about thirty until forty-five degrees and caused it to flip." Rome sighed loudly at this. This campaign's crews were mostly new. Especially the deck crews. The more senior crews were the officers in the bridge or as chief of something. But it wasn't his place to complaint. It was his decision to make a crew from volunteers and not professionals, and he was proud of that. The volunteers were here because of their passion to save whales, not because some payment that they might get.

No matter how newbies they were with this, Rome Vargas was proud with the crew on Albion.

"Take over," said Rome as he returned to his cabin and left the helm to Ludwig. The German first mate only nodded and sat behind the wheels. All the officers on the bridge pat his shoulder and cheered him up. It was no one's fault, really, but somehow, Ludwig felt responsible because he was supposed to supervise the practice.

"It wasn't your fault, Ludwig," said Arthur as he stood beside the German and offered his soft smile. "People made mistakes and they learnt from it." Arthur's words gave Ludwig a sensation of calmness. This British man had that effect on people. Arthur slipped his hand inside Ludwig's as he squeezed it softly and made Ludwig smiled. They stared at each other lovingly without much of words. All the officers on the bridge smiled at the affection between those two, before Ludwig's and Arthur's faces turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

**Honda Kiku, Quartermaster and Translator**

"**It is always fun to watch Arthur-san and Ludwig-san on the ship. I knew Ludwig-san for a long time ago, and I know how deeply in love he is with Arthur-san. They're holding hands when they thought no one's looking, sometimes cuddling in the mess hall while watching movies. It is always so sweet to see a couple shares the same passion and dedication of what they're doing. And both doing a good job on what they're doing on the ship."**

* * *

_For finding the whaling ships, the Hetalia Sea Wolves crews usually used the information from other vessels around this part of the sea to provide them about the location of Japanese whaling fleets. They will later go to the coordinates, and do the recognitions flight using helicopter to pinpoint the location of the whalers. Thus, the Hetalia Sea Wolves contacting the Greenworld organization's ship around the area, Demeter._

* * *

"Demeter, Demeter, this is Hetalia Sea Wolves' vessel, the Albion," Arthur was sat in the communication room as he tried to contact the Demeter to see if they had any information on Japanese whaling fleet around the area. As no one answered his call, Arthur reached for another method of communication and pulled out the phone and tried to contact the Demeter once again.

After waiting for someone to pick up the phone, Arthur's face brightened as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello… Hi, this is Arthur Kirkland from Hetalia Sea Wolves' vessel, the Albion. We're wondering if you could—"Arthur was cut off as someone who picked up the phone on the Demeter hung up the phone. Arthur stared at the phone with wide eyes. "He hung up!" Arthur said. He turned towards Ludwig who stood by the door of communication room. "That bloody wanker fucking hung up on me!" Arthur said in disbelief.

Ludwig only sighed. It was no surprise though. The Greenworld hated them from the bottom of their heart. They didn't agree with the way Hetalia Sea Wolves operate, and they saw it as the form of childish vandalism. It made him sick sometime. As Ludwig went back to the bridge, Arthur tried to contact the Demeter through radio once again. Still no response.

"Can get through them?" asked Gilbert as he popped out of nowhere.

"Nope. You can try to call them through another line," said Arthur as he handed him a SAT phone. Gilbert smirked.

"Kesesese, just let the awesome me talk to them."

After a few minutes, Arthur could hear Gilbert yelled to the phone.

"And what the fuck are you doing here, anyway?! You know what, taking pictures of whales do NOT save them, you moron! You did nothing for those whales. Hell, I don't even think you really wanted to save any whales. Just to win some fucking Noble Prize or Pulitzer, or whatever the heck they offer out there… You want to hang up? Well, I don't care! We don't need your help anyway!"

Gilbert put down the SAT phone angrily as he glared to Arthur.

"They're not awesome at all," said Gilbert. "They don't give a damn about the whales here, and they dare to call themselves the conservation activists?!"

"Calm down, Gilbert. We'll find a way…" said Arthur as he opened the e-mail on the computer in the communication room.

Gilbert returned to the bridge, as they tried to find much more dependable sources about the location of the Japanese whalers. Arthur went through all the mails for Hetalia Sea Wolves Conservation Society. Some letters from activists around the world, some mails from some countries' governments, some mails for Rome Vargas (fan letters?), and there was one mail that piqued his interest. Arthur opened the mail and going through it and opened the attachments to the mails.

"Ludwig!" Arthur called for the ship's first mate. Ludwig appeared by the door in mere seconds.

"What is it, Arthur?" he asked. Ludwig wasn't quite understood the delighted smile on Arthur's face. He thought his boyfriend was still mad about the fact that the Demeter wouldn't provide them with any aid on finding the whalers, seeing how upset Gilbert when he returned to the bridge after the phone call.

"Call Rome! We got an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of these whalers!"

* * *

**A/N : Ah, done chapter one! I'm gonna see what're you guys thinking about this! If I've got positive feedback, I'll try to update it.**


End file.
